Foamy Mouth Guy's mysterious past
by lyoko806
Summary: Foamy Mouth Guy mysteriously foams himself into a coma, and had been in it for over a month. Now Oyaji is trying to find the cause of this accident, and ends up reading a series of diaries written by the Foamy Mouth Guy for clues as to why he foamed.
1. Rushed to the infirmary

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, nor do I own the Foamy Mouth Guy, or ANY of the characters. So don't sue! And sorry if this first chapter seems too short, but I didn't want to try and overkill my first fanfic.

_

* * *

_

_Kioshi__ Island, sunset..._

"Rush him to the Infirmary," Oyaji shouted at two soldiers. "He's not breathing!" He helped carry the pedestrian that had a seizure. As they were dragging the man, Oyaji asked, "What was the cause of this?!" He looked towards the first soldier.

"We don't know!" replied the first soldier. He was sweating a storm, for he was nervous and anxious as to what would happen next.

"We just happened to be walking by, and this man had a seizure! His mouth just filled up with foam, and then it was just too much for him, and he passed out!" The second soldier was starting to get tired from lugging around this man.

They made it to the infirmary, and laid him on a bed. 4 doctors came rushing over to start to try and revive him. One started wiping away all the foam from his mouth. Another started to give him a CPR, and when she did that, more foam spit from the man's mouth. His eyes opened, and then closed, as he started to fall asleep.

"I think he's alright." Oyaji said.

Another doctor got a cup of water and put it on the night stand next to the bed. "He's going to be fine," the doctor replied. "He should be up by morning. When he wakes up, we'll give him some medicine and have him rest for another day." The fourth doctor started preparing the medicine, using herbs and other elixirs.

"All right then. I will come and visit him tomorrow in the afternoon." Oyaji said. He looked at the soldiers. "You two, on the other hand." he said sternly.

Both of the soldiers got confused and started sweating, fearing they would be in trouble. "You two, you get the rest of the week off for helping this helpless man." Oyaji smiled, and let them go.

As the sun started to set, everyone who was wandering the city went back to their homes. Oyaji sighed. "Let' just hope for this man's sake that all we did to help him wasn't for naught."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't visit him?!" Oyaji was yelling at the Guard who would not let him into see the man who foamed. "I helped him over here and I confirmed my return for today, now why can I not go in?" he was trying to persuade the guard to let him in to visit the man. 

"Let's just say," the guard paused. "Let's just say, there's something peculiar about his condition. Something strange and odd." The guard was hesitating as he was not letting the town's leader into the infirmary.

"But I must see him, I need to know why he started to have his seizure and started foaming. He only does that when something important happens." Oyaji wouldn't give up this fight.

The guard was starting to sweat under all the pressure. "I, uh, the man is undergoing some strange, 'procedures,' if you will. Please bear with us; he cannot be visited for at least a week. That is all I can say." The guard was starting to break down.

Oyaji paused for a moment. "Fine, I assure you, I will come next week to visit him. He may know something that is happening, maybe a plot of the fire nation or something, but we must find out what." He noticed the guard's anxiety, and decided to excuse himself quick before the man had a mental breakdown. "Just tell them I will be back at this time, next week, and I will find out what happened. Is that fine?"

The guard started calming down. "Yes, I will let them know. Now good day, Oyaji." He immediately ran inside and locked the door behind him.

"Ok, that was very awkward." Oyaji said to himself. _Oh well, _he thought to himself. _It's better to come later if his condition is very serious._ And with that motivation, he set out to await the next week.

* * *

The guard was chugging down some water inside the infirmary. He was sweating like crazy, breathing hard, and the rash on his but was starting to act up again. He saw one of the doctors coming up to him. "Please, don't make me do that again." 

"Why not?" the doctor asked him. "It looked like everything was going well."

"But I don't want to lie to our village's leader anymore." The guard replied.

"That's a sacrifice you will have to make." The doctor replied. "As long as he doesn't catch on to our plan," He said, "everything will be alright."

"But there's one problem already!" he exclaimed.

"And what is that?" The doctor asked.

"He knows too much already." At that very moment, the guard passed out.


	2. Return to the infirmary

The minute Oyaji woke up he soon realized that it was the day to visit the man whom he helped the week before. He got dressed, and ran through the streets of the city to get to the infirmary. "Ok, let's get this done fast. I need to ask him who or what he saw, and if the event may or may not have been important."

When he got there, he banged his fist on the door. "Hello? Let me in, I NEED TO SEE A PATIENT!!"

No dice. He banged on the door for about two more minutes, and started yelling awful things. "Listen, I decided to wait for the sake of that man's well being, but I won't take any more of this damn nonsense, now you let me in or else I'll have my soldiers go on your butts so hard Kyoshi's mother will have to come back from the dead and save you! And most of that doesn't make sense, but the suffering will be a blood bath if I don't get in!!" He kept yelling and banging at the door. He then decided to use a bolder and smash the window for someone's attention. There was a loud crashing noise and a big, bold thump noise, and heard someone yelled. "OW MY HEAD, THAT REALLY HURT!"

Then a small child, about the age of five, opened the door. "Who are you and why are you harassing us?!" she asked.

Realizing he forgot to take a turn on the last left, Oyaji stared at the girl with a blank expression on his face. "Um, I'm-"

BAM! The door to the house slammed his face, particularly his nose. He clutched it and ran away. Oyaji retraced his steps, and went right way. The doors were open, and he burst into the building. When he got into the building, no doctors were there. No guards, no patients. He went into the recovering room. Only the guy who was admitted here one week ago.

"How strange," Oyaji took out a notepad and pen then started writing.

_Note to self,  
Replace all doctors  
and guards from  
infirmary._

* * *

Oyaji walked over to his bed. "Hello? I'm here to ask you some questions."

The man said nothing. He only moaned, and coughed up saliva.

"Disgusting." He took a piece of cloth and wiped up the man's mouth.

"Take the key……." He said. Then he pointed to a wall with a key on it.

"What?" Oyaji looked and saw the key. He walked over there and snatched it up.

"House………the house…….go!" The man groaned.

Oyaji stepped over to him. "Ok, what does that even mean-" he was interrupted when the man covered Oyaji's mouth and pointed out a window. Out on the horizon, along the shoreline, was a small house.

"Go!"

"I presume that's your house?" Oyaji said.

"GO!!" The man pointed to the window. At that moment footsteps were sounded from outside. The door started to open, and Oyaji hid under the bed.

* * *

Two nurses came in through the door, and how atrocious one was! One had a mole on her chin, grey hair, and an acne ridden face was it all bestowed upon. Also, her body was quite disfigured. She had a hump on her back, and one arm was longer than the other. The other was quite attractive, but had one problem.

"What were the orders?" the attractive one asked, who's voice was deeper than Oyaji's!

The ugly one replied, "Take this guy to the shore. But he must be put into a body bag."

"We can't take him to the shore unnoticed. It's almost noon, and this is the busiest, most filled up times in the day!" replied the attractive one.

"True."

"Shall we just murder anyone who comes in our way?"

"Ok, let's do that."

Oyaji couldn't help but gasp. A gasp loud enough, that it could be heard by the two nurses.

"Who's there?!" The ugly one couldn't help but sound panicked.

Oyaji hesitated. "Uhhh, mice?"

"Ok." said the attractive one.

They must have shrugged it off, because the nurses continued their conversation.

"Ok, let's do that, and get beaten by the boss. Stupid!" the ugly one snapped.

"Fine, then let's say this is a dead patient we're taking to bury?"

"Nah, it will attract too much attention."

"How about dress up as a horse, and have him be the back part?"

"Oh my god, that's just crazy enough….to actually work? Maybe it's worth a shot! C'mon, get our costume from last year and put him in it."

"Ok, let's go!" And with that, they left the room.

Oyaji got out from under the bed. He was about to leave the room, but there was a storm of footsteps in the hallway. "Darn it, there is no way of getting out that way." He looked back at the patient. He was still pointing to the house. It was a very nice view from the window, very soothing and relaxing.

That was it! The window! He climbed out, and dropped down, only to realize he was on the second floor. After Oyaji fell to the ground with a bang, he got up and started towards the house on the horizon.

As he was about to open the door, he hoped that all his answers lied in here. The door had been unlocked. As he turned the handle, he pushed the door open with an eerie creak and began searching the house.


End file.
